Turkish Delight (1973 film)
| runtime = 108 minutes | country = Netherlands | language = Dutch | budget = € 365,000 }} Turkish Delight ( ) is a 1973 Dutch film directed by Paul Verhoeven and filmed by Jan de Bont. The film is a love story of an artist and a young woman, starring Rutger Hauer and Monique van de Ven. The story is based on the novel Turks fruit by Jan Wolkers. Turkish Delight is the most successful film of Dutch cinema. The film was a massive success at the Dutch box office: according to Alle Record, 3,338,000 people saw the film,"Nederlandse Films met Meeste Bioscoopbezoekers" (Dutch Films with the Greatest Audience), Alle Records (in Dutch). Accessed 4 April 2016. while the Netherlands Film Festival puts it at 3,5 million,Turks-fruit on the official website of the Netherlands Film Festival, in Dutch. Accessed 4 April 2016. corresponding to about 26% of the population of the Netherlands at the time.Calculated on the basis of historical data on the official Dutch statistics page, CBS - Statistics Netherlands, StatLine: "Population, households and population dynamics from 1899", which provides the figure of 13,388,000 as the total population of the Netherlands in 1973. Accessed 4 April 2016.Turks fruit (film) at the Dutch Wikipedia In 1973 it was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film and in 1999 it received a special Golden Calf Award for Best Dutch Film of the Century. It was entered into the Canon of Dutch Cinema in 2007. In 2005 a musical version of Turks fruit was made starring Antonie Kamerling and Jelka van Houten. Plot Eric, a sculptor, wakes up recalling a disturbing dream followed by frantically picking up random women from the streets and taking them back to his studio for sex. However, he is clearly distressed about something, and it turns out that this is the aftermath of his breakup with Olga. The movie recounts his relationship with Olga. Olga picks up Eric when he is hitchhiking, and immediately they hit it off together, both sexually and spiritually. They live together and marry. However, their relationship is strongly resisted by Olga's mother. She does not approve of this Bohemian sculptor, who lives poorly off his occasional commissions, as a suitable match for Olga. Nevertheless, Eric and Olga get married, and Olga's family accepts him. After a number of adventures, Olga suddenly starts acting strangely. At a party organised by her family, she flirts with a businessman, and after some arguments with Eric, he slaps her and she leaves him. Eric trashes his studio, violently crushing anything that reminded him of Olga. This brings the movie to the point where it opened, ending the flashback. Eric is still obsessed about Olga, but sees her only occasionally. She acts more and more outrageously, often in the presence of other men. Her family refuses to let Eric visit her, until he says he has come to arrange a divorce. After a short while Olga gets married to an American businessman, which soon goes wrong, and she returns to the Netherlands. One day Eric meets Olga, who is flamboyantly dressed and acting almost completely incoherent. She collapses and is taken to the hospital, where she is diagnosed as having a brain tumor, but surgical intervention could not remove all of it. It becomes clear that she will die. Eric brings her Turkish delight, which is the only thing she will eat, as she is afraid that harder food will break her teeth. Soon after, she dies. Cast *Monique van de Ven as Olga Stapels *Rutger Hauer as Eric Vonk *Tonny Huurdeman as Olga's mother *Wim van den Brink as Olga's father *Hans Boskamp as shop manager *Dolf de Vries as Paul *Manfred de Graaf as Henny *Dick Scheffer as accountant *Marjol Flore as Tineke *Bert Dijkstra as civil servant Production Filming locations included Amsterdam and Alkmaar in the Netherlands. See also * List of submissions to the 46th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Dutch submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film References External links *Trailer on cinema.nl * * * *The Sun Article Turkish Delight Film Reference to The Stig Category:1973 films Category:1970s romantic drama films Category:1970s erotic films Category:Dutch films Category:Dutch drama films Category:Dutch romance films Category:Dutch erotic films Category:Dutch-language films Category:Erotic romance films Category:Films based on Dutch novels Category:Netherlands in fiction Category:Films set in the Netherlands Category:Films directed by Paul Verhoeven Category:Films produced by Rob Houwer